shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Party It Up 3
Plot It's the week of Rachel and Madison's birthday! Everyone is excited for the party, Starla accidentally didn't get an invitation to the party because Madison emailed the invitation to the wrong person who happens to be Rosie Hills. Rosie finds out that Starla didn't get an invitation, so she tries to get Starla to help her crash the party. Songs *Me and You by Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell Dances *Everybody Loves a Dream performed by Madison Rockwell (musical theatre solo) *Wish performed by Starla Micheals and Maddie Ziegler (contemporary duet) *Missing You performed by Rachel Rockwell and Chloe Lukasiak (musical theatre duet) *Dream On a Star performed Ally Rockwell (lyrical solo) *All Night performed by Rachel Rockwell (jazz solo) *Heart Of Stone performed by Madison Rockwell (jazz/contemporary solo) *Not For the Life of Me performed by Rachel Rockwell (musical theatre solo) *Believe performed by Madison Rockwell, Starla Micheals, and Kendall Vertes (jazz trio) *Live and Die performed by Madison Rockwell and Rachel Rockwell (musical theatre/jazz duet) *Amazing Grace performed by Maddie Ziegler, Mackenzie Ziegler, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, Brooke Hyland, Rachel Rockwell, Madison Rockwell, Starla Micheals , and Danielle Micheals (contemporary group dance with Rachel Rockwell and Madison Rockwell as leads) *Garden of Eden performed by Brooke Hyland (acro solo) *Somebody Told Me performed by Madison Rockwell, Ally Rockwell, and Maddie Ziegler (lyrical trio) *Baby Mine performed by Madison Rockwell (musical theatre solo) *Chasing Answers performed by Chloe Lukasiak and Kendall Vertes *Up All Night performed by Rachel Rockwell and Madison Rockwell (jazz duet) *Light My Fire performed by Starla Micheals, Rachel Rockwell, Madison Rockwell, Skyler Ross, Payton Ackerman, and Kendall Vertes (hip-hop group dance) Script Scene 1 Rockwell House Rachel and Madison come downstairs Lisa: Happy birthday Rachel, Happy birthday Madison! Madison: Mom, our birthday is on Friday. Today's Tuesday. Lisa: It's your birthday week. Rachel: We have to go to dance now. Jade, Colette, Amber, and Cara: Bye! Lisa, Ally, Rachel, and Madison go to the ALDC Madison: Ms. Abby, can we have our party at the ALDC? Abby: Of course. If you want we can perform some solos, duets, and trios at the party. Rachel: Ok Scene 2 Maddie receives a text on her phone Maddie: Cool, I got invited to Rachel & Madison's party. Starla: I didn't get a text or email yet. Maddie: Maybe you will later. Starla: Yeah. Madison overhears Madison: Starla, you didn't receive an email. I emailed you the invitation last night. Starla: Oh. Can you send me another email? Madison: Ok Madison receives a text from Rosie Madison: Wait, Rosie texted me "Thanks for the invitation. I'll be sure to come to your party." Maddie: Did you send her an invitation? Madison: No Starla: Maybe Rachel did and Rosie accidentally texted you instead of Rachel. Scene 3 Pittsburg Rosie: I heard you didn't get an invitation to their party. Starla: I will. Madison said she will send me one. Rosie: But did she? Starla: Well, not yet. Rosie: If she didn't send you one, then you should crash it. Starla: Why would I do that? They're my friends. Rosie: You can still. Starla: Wait, how did you get an invitation? Rosie: Madison texted me one. Starla: Really? She said that she didn't remember sending you one. Rosie: She did. So, let's crash the party. Starla: I'm not going to. I'm going to make a "surprise" entrance. Rosie: I don't care. Scene 4 ALDC Starla: I wonder what I should get Rachel and Madison for their birthday? Maddie: Well, you should get them something good that they'd like. I'm getting Rachel & Madison each a bracelet with their name on it. Starla: That's a good idea Kendall: Hey Starla, do you think I should get them both colorful iPhone cases? Starla: Yeah, that sounds like a great present for them. I'm going to get Rachel a necklace with the word "Dance" on it and Madison a necklace with a golden microphone. Chloe: Cool. I was thinking of getting Rachel, a turquoise purse and Madison, a purple purse. Paige: And I'm going to get Rachel, a matching turquoise wallet and Madison, a matching purple wallet.